Evil Blue Cats and Unwitting Pink Haired Imbeciles
by Ksrjah
Summary: Natsu finds himself in an embarrassing situation. Happy is amused. Lucy is pleased.


Devious Blue Cats and Unwitting Pink Haired Imbeciles

Summary: Natsu finds himself in an embarrassing situation. Happy is amused. Lucy is pleased.

Rating: T

Genre: Humor, Drama, Romance

Pairing: Natsu/Lucy

Status: Completed Oneshot (If I get a good response I may write a sequel)

Time: Approximately two hours

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail there would be little pink haired, brown eyed children running around by now. But their aren't. So put the pieces together.

Author Note: UHM, not much to say about this other than it was a quickie. I wanted to write fluff so I did. It's alright...

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly, its rays reflecting off of the river surface. Natsu sat upon the sandy bank, fishing rode in hand, and blue exceed watching with bated breath to his left. The duo had just arrived at their little secret fishing hole, a brisk, late morning breeze accompanying them.<p>

Today was a slow day. A day that begged of relaxation, and fun. No missions, no stress, no injuries. Some would call it a typical lazy summer day, but Natsu being Natsu, his typical was anything but lazy or relaxing. Despite this fact, he found himself enjoying the moment of peace and quiet. Even someone as hyper and active as him needed a rest here and there.

"You know Happy, this is pretty nice." He hummed, stretching his legs out in front of him. His knees cracked, and he sighed in satisfaction. "But something's missing, don'tcha agree?"

The blue feline also began to stretch as he sunk down to lie on his back, limbs sprawled. "Yeah, the quietness is cool, but it's a little too quiet." The exceed chirped in response. Natsu's eyes stared at the ripple-less current, even the fish seemed to be on vacation. Usually within the first half an hour of fishing he would have at least had a couple bits. This _was_ their special fishing place after all.

"I wonder why Lucy didn't tell us she had a doctor appointment until this morning," he continued the conversation, frowning, "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was avoiding us, Happy."

"No, she's not avoiding us. I found her diary while you guys were in the kitchen making dinner last night. She had a pretty important doctor appointment that she had her all nervous. She didn't want to tell us about it because she was ashamed."

Natsu's head snapped to look at his blue friend. "Happy! Why didn't you tell me? This is important! What if she's sick or something?"

Happy snorted. "She was only freaking out over getting her boaster shots. Jeez, with the way you just reacted I would bet that you _liiiiiike _her."

Natsu's gaze returned to the current, only phased a little bit about his friend's taunting. Its become a daily thing now. "I do not." He huffed.

Happy chuckled. "You don't seem so sure of yourself, Natsu. Do you _liiike _her?"

Natsu shifted the fishing rod from one hand to the other. "Do you even know how to say _like_ normally?" He looked at the exceed out of the corner of his eye. The blue cat now sat upright, a large smile adorns his face.

"Don't change the subject! You _liiiiiike her_!"

"I'll admit I like her when you say _like_ normally."

"Like."

"Well shit." Natsu scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He really thought Happy couldn't pronounce the word, in fact, this would be the first time he ever heard him say 'like' without rolling his tongue. "Uhmmm…."

He felt weird about saying it out loud. He knew, _accepted_, that he had feelings for the spirit mage. Who follows someone around, breaks into her house, and tries to spend as much time with her as humanely possible without having cruel intent or alternative motives. No one. Not even him. He spend so much time with Lucy because he couldn't stay away. He liked so much about her, and as long as he was being honest; he wanted her so bad that it scared him.

"I like her." He sighed. 'Like' seemed like such a shallow word, but he would be damned if he admitted to something more. It was hard enough to admit this much out loud.

Silence greeted his comment, and Natsu squeaked in surprise when Happy appeared in front of him, sprouting wings. The blue cat hovered about a foot away from his face, and Natsu ducked his head to avoid eye contact. He didn't miss the amusement that Happy's round eyes held.

"Who?"

"Lucy." He muttered under his breath.

"What. I couldn't hear you~" The blue cat teased. He could hear the teasing smile in his voice. The sing song tone made Natsu flush a color not much different than his hair.

"Lucy." He said a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you!" Happy chuckled, "Who do you _liiiike_?"

"Lucy!" He came near to shouting it this time, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! Are you happy now?"

The exceed giggled, and Natsu's eyes flared with anger. This was no laughing matter! He stood up, coming close to knocking Happy to the ground as he did. Natsu didn't care though. Throwing the fishing pole down, with such strength that it almost broke in half, he glared at his friend.

At least the exceed had stopped laughing. He know looked up at Natsu with wide eyes. He imagined that he looked scary, but Happy went too far.

"You know what, you can catch your own fish today. I'm going home!" So much for his peaceful day now.

He spun on his heels, and teetered back a couple steps when he came face to face with curious brown eyes. Natsu felt all anger disperse as he gulped, feeling the blush on his face intensify tenfold. His heart beat sped up to such a pace that he thought it might just stop to take a breather soon. Opening his mouth, he meant to say "How long were you standing there," but what came out was much more embarrassing, "Uhguhuhuhum."

He would have smacked himself if he could make his body move. But her stare, so piercing, so soft, so _happy_ monopolized his motor skills. Her golden color hair glittered in the sunlight, capturing his eyes, and gluing them to her. Her outfit, a light pink sundress and a pair of matching flip-flops, melted his brain to jelly.

In short, Natsu Dragneel was screwed. Mentally he cursed Happy because this was _all his fault._

"Natsu." Her voice softer than the softest of fabrics, she took a tiny step forward. She now stood in front of him with nothing but an inch of space separating them. Never has Natsu ever felt so hot. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and behind his neck. His face became clammy, and his palms broke out into a cold sweat.

Did he mention how screwed he was? Yeah? Well guess what, he'll say it a million times. He's _oh so very screwed._ Even more screwed than when Erza catches him and Ice Brain fighting.

When she raised her arm, he winced, closing his eyes and waiting for the stinging pain to stretch across his face. He has felt her slaps before, and knew what to expect, but this time is different because she'll actually mean it—

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him so the little space between them closed. Hot breath fanned across lips, making him shiver. His eyes fluttered, wanting to open. He decided against it, because if he opened his eyes she might…do something. He didn't know what, but he didn't want to find out either.

"Natsu," She breathed, her breath smelt of blueberries. She probably had some blueberries pie at the guild before she came looking for them. "You idiot."

Then a light pressure pursed against his lips, and he stiffened, his back going ramrod straight. His hands froze mid air, pausing a good distance away from her hips. Or what he figured were her hips.

He felt awkward, what with his nose crushed against hers. It kinda hurt.

Grunting, she tugged on Natsu's neck, forcing his to dip lower so she didn't have to stretch so far to get to him. Now, bent in an awkward, rickety position, Natsu swallowed. He didn't know what to do. Where was he supposed to put his freakin' hands? How was he supposed to make it so his nose didn't smoosh hers? Was he allowed to move?

The pressure lifted from his lips, and for a second he felt a bit a of relief. His nose was freed for only a moment though, her lips descended back onto his. His nose brushed up against hers, and she tilted her head to the side. Lips now slanted over his, he found her lips were now wet. They began to move in a slow, pushing motion. Kind of like the tide of an ocean. Back, and fourth, push and pull.

Despite how weird this all was, Natsu felt himself relaxing, his hands coming down to rest high on her waist. He figured that her waist was probably the safest bet, he remembered one time he woke up in her bed with his hands on her hip and she smacked him. Hard.

Hesitantly, he began copying the motion. He found that her moist lips, which made moving his lips against them much easier. He knew for a fact that his own were cracked and dry, and that couldn't be much fun for her…

His tongue darted out to try to wet his lips, but instead it came into contact with hers. She froze in her ministration, hands gripping his hair tighter while she pushed herself closer to him. His cheeks grew warmer at the extra contact. Now he could feel parts of her that he had only imagined feeling.

Liking her reaction, he did it again, this time getting his lips too. She made a weird noise under her breath, and somewhere deep down, that sounded ignited a fire. Her tongue snaked out to meet his, following it back into his mouth.

Natsu's eyes snapped open in shock. Her tongue. Was now. In. His. Mouth. _And it felt good_. It poked at his, experimenting, and when he didn't respond she moved it to the inside of his cheek and then ran it across the top of his teeth. He shivered. He now understood why people liked kissing, and why some considered it dangerous.

Something was happening to him. He felt hot all over, but not from embarrassment. It wasn't his normal heat either, whatever this…feeling was, it was different, and good, and oh so very new. He wanted to explore it more, he had the urge to devour her, because damnnit, she tasted _so good_. Without knowing how to go about doing that without it being creepy, he settled for closing his eyes again.

Much to his chagrin, she pulled away, nibbling at his lip just before she separated herself from him. Figures, he was just about to return the favor. He wanted to try the tongue thing in _her_ mouth. He wanted to move her hands like she was, he wanted to get better at this kissing thing. Above all, he wanted _her_ to bit his lip again. That was _hot_, and yes in the sexy way.

When he first learnt of kissing, he thought it would be gross because seriously, who wants to swap spit with anyone. He still held that view, but now he had an exception. He wouldn't mind getting better at kissing as long he got to practice with Lucy. He could deal with that.

He hadn't realized how urgent his need for a breath had become until she let him take one. His chest heaved from exertion. He felt like he just ran a gazillion miles. Who would have thought such a simple exercise could take so much out of him. All he did was stand there.

He opened his eyes again, and this time his met hers. Hers were half hooded, and her breath came as hard as his.

"_She liiiiiiiikes you_!_"_

Then, Natsu remembered what happened to lead to this wonderful…thing. He returned to wanting to die of embarrassment, because really, what else could he do after something like _that _just happened.

XxXx

_Two days later:_

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know where to find us at the river? I never told anyone where we were going. As far as I know I'm the only one that knows about that fishing spot."

"Happy told me to meet you guys there after the doctor appointment. He said you're the one that told him to invite him."

"No I didn't."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"That little shit, he planned it! I'm going to roast him when he comes back from the guild!"


End file.
